


The Illusion of Sleep

by noadventureshere



Series: The Observation of Trifles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other angst, mention of the Fall, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: After a long day, sometimes it's hard to tell nightmares from reality.





	The Illusion of Sleep

There is a dream he has. Nightmare more rightly. It's only a dream he has after long days and late nights. When they fall into bed together and everything should be right. Some nights they pass peaceful. Huffing breath over each other's collarbones, hair tickling noses. Tucked and entwined together like vines. Sometimes John has this dream within a dream.

He wakes up, just as cosy cuddled as they are, but Sherlock refuses to wake. Sherlock who is hyper aware and endlessly curious never once moves. And it's not until John tries to move that he sees.

Sherlock does not wake. Sherlock cannot wake. He is back, years ago, outside Barts. He is lying on the pavement next to Sherlock as his life spills away. The sightless eyes, blood soaking his hair in heavy ringlets. He wakes again. How can he be sure he's awake?

When he wakes, Sherlock is there. The weight of him draped over John. The huff of breath. Real and palpable. The sweet sourness of breath, the musky sweat. He clings to Sherlock fiercely. And Sherlock wakes. He always wakes. They don't talk about it, they just press together. Sometimes they kiss, lazy and sweet. Like they have all day, all night, the rest of their lives. Sometimes they roll their hips against one another. Hard and fast, gasping for life. Sometimes they just sleep.

Sometimes John has a dream.


End file.
